Tokihanata Reta
Tokihanata Reta (ときはなた れた, Tokihanata Reta.) is a student of Class 2-C. He is one of the stronger quirk users, as his quirk, Concussive Energy, is capable of using the air around him as a weapon Appearance Toki is a bald, average-looking young man with a thin, but well-built physique, and is of average height and weight. Toki's Hero Costume is a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center. He wears red gloves that cover his entire hand and almost his entire forearm, and red boots that nearly cover his shins. The attire is finished off by a white cape, which is secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners, which can be taken off at any time. During a spar, the costume was destroyed, as there was a small space between Toki's fist and the knuckles of the glove. You can guess what happened Personality Abilities General Overview As a result of his Quirk, Toki demonstrates considerable strength, with his partially activated ability being enough to destroy a concrete wall. The quirk Megaton Blows allows Toki to trigger a very powerful and violent barrage of punches after 5 increasingly powerful consecutive hits, which is both a blessing and a curse. The 5 Punch activation, while good for combos, isn't reliable if the user just needs to obliterate something with multiple consecutive hits. Attacks Toki has numerous attacks, most either involve an enhancement of his normal punches or the full barrage of his quirk. * Charge Punch (チャージパンチ, Chājipanchi): The least powerful of his moves, Toki partially awakens his quirk by beating his fist against his open palm once. This hit allows Toki to deal enough damage to destroy concrete and deal moderate damage against humans. * Brutal Bash '''(残忍なバッシュ, Zan'nin'na basshu): The Second least powerful, Toki beats his fists together twice, partially awakening the quirk, as said before. However, instead of a direct blast like Charge Punch, Brutal Bash changes where the strength goes, directing it to the shoulder region. This changes the way Toki attacks, as he charges for the opponent and bashes them, hence the name. * '''Head-Impact (ヘッドインパクト, Heddoinpakuto): A form of middle child move, This does not involve any form of enhancement, and is simply a headbutt. * 'Consecutive Punches '(連続パンチ, Renzoku panchi): The full blast of his quirk, Toki combos the opponent with 5 increasingly powerful strikes, before unleashing a major barrage with the 6th hit. There is a variation of this move called Consecutive Serious Punches, much more powerful. ** 'Consecutive Serious Punches '(連続的な深刻なパンチ, Renzoku-tekina shinkokuna panchi): The Full blast of Megaton Blows, but stronger. Toki puts his back into the final blow, instead of relying on the automatic punches of his quirk's 6th hit. While it does much more damage and is capable of extreme harm, Consecutive Serious Punches is rarely used, mostly since the need never arises. History Early Life Born seemingly Quirkless, Tokihanata was a normal person. While he knew that without a quirk, he wouldn't make it into U.A., A place many people aspire to be in, he didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until around the age of 10 that he discovered Megaton Blows, getting into a fight with a generic School-Bully. Toki was able to land 3 consecutive hits, and 2 more after dodging the bully's attacks. On the 6th strike, Toki accidentally sent his assailant to the ground, discovering the power of his quirk... and the pain that came with it. Apparently, Megaton Blows triggers the muscles to rapidly out put punches, regardless of the user's ability to handle it. At the time, the 6th blow had dislocated Toki's arm. Relationships Minoru Mineta Toki shows disdain for the Pop Off user, mostly because of Minoru's perverted behavior. There is nothing more to say here. Just a regular dislike of perverts. Stats Trivia * After Battle, Toki tends to scratch his right ear. Why he does this is currently unknown. * Toki isn't too bright, nor too dim, but knows what e to the i Pi + 1 is. * Toki's first name, Tokihanata, means Unleashed, Appropriate for having a quirk like Megaton Blows. * According to himself, Toki trained to learn how to control his quirk (That is, Adapt to it) by performing 100 Push ups, 50 Pull Ups, 50 Sit Ups, Planking for 5 Minutes, and running 5 KM every single day for 2 Years. After finishing one set (The above exercises), Toki activated his quirk against a few training dummies. ** This regiment is based off Saitama's Work out: 100 Push Ups, 100 Sit Ups, 100 Squats and 10 KM running every single day, plus battling monsters, for 3 years. However, it is slightly less intense, as Toki took breaks between the exercises. * The Quirk automatically outputs punches on the 6th hit, and is described as a blinding white flash, coupled with the feeling of maces slamming into your body. However, Toki sees it as a simple barrage of punches. ** The Reason why it may seem different on the other end is because the quirk causes him to punch rapidly, the air around his fist begins to heat up, but the energy seen only affects the other end, as Toki can't see the white flash. * Tokihanata was based off of Saitama, and his quirk Megaton Blows is based off of Saitama's consecutive normal punches. **I claim no ownership of ONE's works, the OPM Manga, Anime, or Webcomic. Credit to ONE for creating the webcomic, which allowed the Manga and Anime to exist and thus the photo. Again, I do not claim ownership of ONE's works